Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors.
Background Art
A conventional coaxial connector is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-84561. The coaxial connector includes a terminal, a body, and a shield case. The terminal is a generally L-shaped metal plate including a first portion extending in a first direction and a second portion extending in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. The body of an insulating resin holds a middle portion of the terminal. The body and the terminal are housed in the shield case.
The shield case has a connecting portion and a mounting portion. The connecting portion is a rectangular tube extending in the first direction and connectable to a mating connector. The mounting portion is a box having an open bottom and extending in the second direction contiguously from the connecting portion. The first portion of the terminal is housed in the connecting portion, and the second portion of the terminal is partially housed in the mounting portion.